Spirit of the Eclipse
by nerdology
Summary: Pitch has returned and the Guardians must stop him again, but this time they need help from a strange spirit named Eli. Eli is the spirit of trouble and Eclipses, who is only allowed to be awake for during one eclipse each year. Trouble arises when the Guardians realize that to utilize Eli's help they need to defeat Pitch in a matter of hours. (Rated T because I am cautious).
1. Chapter 1

**The Lunar Eclipse was yesterday (in the US), so I decided to write a story about the spirit of eclipses. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING TT-TT, except for Eli. ELI ISH MINE**

* * *

A meeting of the Highest Spirits was being held on the moon. Mother Nature, Father Time, Sun and Manny all sat around a large round table, discussing the awakening of a certain Spirit that had been sleeping for quite some time.

"Manny, do you realize what tonight is?" Mother Nature asked, bringing Manny's attention back to the meeting.

Sitting across from him was Father Time, who also seemed to have lost interest in the conversation. On his right the Sun was tapping her fingers on the table, seemingly bored as well. On his left, Mother Nature was starring at him intently. Manny turned to his left to face her.

"The Lu-" Manny began, but was cut off by Mother Nature.

"The Lunar Eclipse!" She yelled. This brought everyone's attention back into the conversation

"Yes, I am aware of that, but we have a larger problem at hand." Manny said, sighing. "Pitch is back"

The spirits all grew quiet.

"Does that mean, it is time for _him_ to come out?" Father Time asked.

"I'm afraid it is our only option…plus it's the Lunar Eclipse which means it is time for him to wake up anyway." Manny replied.

"You can't be serious!" Mother Nature cried.

"He is the only one who can do this. Think about it, Pitch is back and he planned an attack on the Lunar Eclipse. It isn't just a coincidence." Manny said, sighing.

"How do you know that the scoundrel of a kid won't decide to join Pitch?" Mother Nature countered.

"He can't be bad enough to side with Pitch." Sun said, frowning. "Can he?"

"He isn't bad, he is just a child." Manny explained.

"He is a menace! He got all the seasonal spirits to stop working, and almost threw the whole world off balance!" Mother Nature shrieked.

"He stole my time sand, and almost sent the world back in time." Father Time muttered.

"A trickster…" Mother Nature scoffed.

"A trouble maker…" Father Time spat.

"As I said, he is a child." Manny repeated. The other spirits rolled their eyes except for Sun, who smiled.

"Don't wake him up!" Nature said, crossing her arms.

"If you do, it will be a mistake…" Time said, sighing.

"This is the only way to defeat Pitch and save the children, so I will wake him, end of story! This meeting is over!" Manny snapped. Mother Nature glared at Manny angrily and muttered something about bad parenting, then disappeared in a storm of flowers and leaves.

"Since you insist on waking him, give him this." Father Time said, handing Manny something small that was wrapped in brown packaging. "I can tell that this eclipse will be shorter and more dangerous then the others. Give this to him so he will know when his time is up." Father Time sighed and shook his head at Manny, as if he knew something that Manny didn't. Father Time disappeared in a cloud of silver only ones left were Manny and Sun.

Manny opened the package carefully. An hourglass filled with silver sand was looped around a thin cord. He shifted it around in his hands, then slipped it back into its packaging.

Sun ran her hands through her blonde hair and looked up at Manny.

"Was that all true?" She asked Manny, quietly.

"Yes." Manny said, sighing.

"Then why do you insist upon waking him up?"

"He is one of the most powerful spirits, but also one of the few spirits who only gets an allotted time to be awake. He gets three hours a year. His life source is the lunar eclipse; therefore he can only be awake during the span of the Lunar Eclipse. Those few hours of consciousness are the only things he has, imagine taking that away."

"If he can only be awake for such a short time why do Nature and Time hate him so much?"

"He packs a year of living into that short period if time, and always manages to get himself into tons of trouble." Manny said, laughing. Sun smiled, already liking the trickster of a boy.

"Would you like to wake him up with me?" Manny asked.

"I thought you would never ask." Sun said, smiling. The two began walking towards the mysterious spirits room.

Manny stopped walking when he came to a room that was smaller than the rest. Unlike the other rooms that shined silver this room gave off a light red hue. Sun peered into the room from the doorway, and sucked in a sharp breath.

A teenage boy lay on his side, sound asleep inside one of Manny's rooms on the moon. His blonde was streaked with red strands and it stood up in neat spikes that jutted away from his tan face. He wore a simple gray t-shirt, khaki shorts and a red belt, but they were partially covered by the sheets of his bed. He lay perfectly still, making it took like he was unconscious instead of just sleeping. He scrunched his freckle-covered nose in his sleep, showing that he was still alive.

"This is the troublemaker?" Sun asked, incredulously. Manny laughed and nodded.

"I know… he looks too innocent, right?" Manny responded.

"So how do we wake him up?" Sun asked, rocking back onto her heels.

"The same way you would wake anyone up." Manny laughed again, and walked up to the sleeping boy. He grabbed a hold of his shoulder and shook it.

"Wake up!" He yelled. The boy groaned.

"Five more minutes…" He said, in a light Irish accent. He moved his hands to cover his eyes. This earned his another round if shaking from Manny, and extra yelling from Sun.

"I don't wanna go to school…" He mumbled, turning away from them, pulling the covers with him.

"He really is just a teenager…" Sun muttered. Manny looked at her with a sympathetic expression. Sun didn't know why but she got the feeling that she was about to find out. The boy turned to face her and sat up. He opened his golden eyes slowly and glared at Sun.

"I am not. For your information I am 447 years old!" The boy said coldly.

"He doesn't't like to be reminded of that…" Manny said laughing. Sun smiled.

"At least I got him up." She said triumphantly. The boy rolled his eyes and flopped back down into bed.

"Why did you wake me up anyway?" He asked, yawning.

"It's a Lunar Ecli-" Manny began.

"YESSSS!" The boy shot out of bed and hovered over near the ceiling of his room. He floated down immediately after he saw Manny's expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head.

"It's Pitch, he's back..." Manny said.

"And you want me to do something about it?"

"Well yes, you and the Guard-" Sun started to say something, but the boy held his hand up.

"I get three hours to be awake and this is how I have to spend it." The boy groaned and shot Manny a glare. "You know, sometimes I really don't like you…"

Manny handed the boy the gift from Father Time. The boy opened it and slipped the cord around his neck.

"This will tell you how much time you have, don't let me down." Manny said, meaningfully, The boy sighed and ran out the door. He was back in a matter of seconds with a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. "I'll be back in three hours, maybe…"

"The Eclipse is actually only going to last for-"

"Yeah, great, bye!" The boy said, cutting Manny off again.

"Eclipse be careful!" Sun cried.

"My name is not Eclipse!" He yelled back at her. "It's Eli!" He darted down the hallway and to the nearest window. He jumped out and shot into space. He angled himself towards earth and dropped down towards it. As he came in for a landing he controlled the gravity around him and came to a gentle touchdown. He _Where should I go to find the Guardians? _He thought for a second, then took to the skies._ North__'__s Workshop it is._

* * *

The Guardians had all been called to the North Pole. Jack, who had been the last to see the lights, tumbled through one of the open windows and rushed in to the main room. As soon as he was in the room Jack felt something strange nagging at him, but he ignored it and focused on the scene in front of him. Jack could tell that the meeting had barely started, because North and Bunny were still arguing about whose holiday was better. Tooth was fluttering around the room, speaking quickly to her mini-fairies. Sandy was still asleep, and floating inches above the ground.

Jack cleared his throat to tell them that he was there. Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and North all looked up from what they were doing. Tooth smiled, Sandy woke up and waved, and North let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh great, Jack decided to show up." Bunny muttered.

"Glad I could brighten your day Kangaroo." Jack said, smirking.

"I'm a BUNNY" Bunny yelled, but Jack ignored him.

"What happened guys?" Jack asked, floating towards them.

"If you were on time you would know, ya gumby." Bunny muttered as he turned to look at Jack.

"Hey, I was busy spreading snow. You guys realize that it is the middle of winter, right?" Jack said, landing on the ground and leaning on his staff.

"I have teeth to collect, and Sandy has dreams to spread. This better be important North" Tooth said, fluttering around again. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, some of us don't just work once a year," Jack muttered.

"Is very important, I feel it! In my belly!" North said, holding his stomach. Jack sighed and gripped his staff tightly. "Manny has something to tell us, but he needed us all to be here."

"What could be that impor-" Bunny began, but he was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Something important enough to send me here to help you." All of the Guardians slowly turned towards the voice coming from the corner.

"Is that…" Bunny said, letting his jaw drop slightly.

"It can't be…" North muttered.

"Oh it is." A teenager with a lopsided smile and golden eyes replied. "And I have and important message from Manny: Pitch is back"

* * *

**SHMUR. CHAPTER ONE = DONE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW THIS! IT MAKES AN AUTHOR WRITE A LOT FASTER IF THEY KNOW THAT THEY ARE DOING A DECENT JOB, SO PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter WHOO HOOO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

**Eli: Except for ME!**

**P.S. Happy Earth Day!**

_"Is that…" Bunny said, letting his jaw drop slightly._

_ "It can't be…" North muttered._

_"Oh it is." A teenager with a lopsided smile and golden eyes replied. "And I have and important message from Manny: Pitch is back"_

* * *

Eli laughed at the surprised faces of the Guardians. He had met them all before, but not under the best circumstances. North, Sandy and Tooth looked like they had just been slapped, while Bunny was obviously fuming. Jack's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Who are you, and how do you know?" Jack asked, regarding the boy with confusion.

"I am Lucas Isaac Eclipse, but you can just call me Eli. I am the Spirit of Eclipses and the Spirit of Trouble." Eli bowed deeply and let some of his hair fall across his face. He straitened up and laughed, his golden eyes sparkling. "I know because the moon told me so."

"The moon talks to you?" Jack asked, widening his blue eyes.

"Not really, he just holds me captive." Eli replied as he walked towards the group of spirits.

"Manny sent you to warn us?" Tooth asked, fluttering towards the boy, but North stopped her from getting too close to him.

"Be careful, he is dangerous." North muttered to Tooth. Eli could here him, and frowned. It wasn't really his fault that he was dangerous.

"Manny sent me to warn you, and to help you guys fight Pitch." Eli responded.

"You must be joking." North said, looking up at the moon. "You send us _troublemaker_ to fight _Pitch_?"

"Hey!" Eli protested. "I am a good fighter, plus I can sense when Pitch is near."

"WHAT?" The Guardians asked simultaneously.

"I can read minds, wherever Pitch is I will be able to know." He said, shrugging.

"Well where is he now?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff. Eli closed his eyes and concentrated. He could hear what everything around him for a second, but he limited it down to voices inside people's heads. He tuned out the voices from the minds of other people and focused on Pitch's accented voice. He found it, in the midst of the garbled thoughts of some of the Nightmare King's creations. He focused on the sound of Pitch's voice and formed a picture of the place. Coordinates flashed in Eli's mind, and so did a name: Burgess. Eli's eyes flew open and he took a shaky breath.

"He is at a frozen lake in a place called Burgess." Eli said, rubbing his head lightly.

The Guardians froze in shock. _Jack's Lake? _Sandy signed frantically. Jack pushed off of his staff, and leapt into the air.

"We have to find him, and stop him from doing whatever he is trying to do" He said, darting out of the window. The other Guardians nodded.

"Sandy and I will fly" Tooth said, taking off after the white haired teen. Sandy followed close behind him.

"I'll take the tunnels." Bunny said, before North could offer him a ride. He tapped his foot on the ground and a tunnel appeared. He jumped in and disappeared into the ground.

"Is just you and me in the sleigh." North said, putting his hand onto Eli's shoulder.

"I can fly, you know." Eli said, looking up at North. North nodded and laughed.

"I bet you can, but for now you will ride with me. Us Guardians no trust you yet, but we will if you give us reason to." North said, steering Eli towards the sleigh. The boy hopped into the large red contraption and sat behind North.

"You realize that I will be unconscious in a matter of hours. How am I to gain your trust?"

"Just hope your right about Pitch."

* * *

The sleigh came to a jolting halt and Eli shot out of it. They had landed on the surface of a large frozen lake. A thin layer of snow covered the ground and the ice. Surrounding the lake was a large circle of trees that spread out in all directions.

"This is Jack's home?" Eli asked North, as they walked towards the rest of the Guardians who had just arrived. Bunny stood at the edge of the pond, boomerang drawn. Sandy stood next to Tooth with his sand whips ready.

"Yes." North nodded and pulled out his machetes. "Be on guard, Pitch might be here."

Eli pulled his bow off of his back and notched and arrow. He held the bow up and pulled the string back, ready to fire. He heard a soft hum from above him, and looked up. A teenager with a blue hoodie shot towards the surface of the lake.

Jack landed softly on the ice, and gripped his staff the way he would hold a weapon.

"PITCH!" Jack yelled, looking around. "Show yourself, you coward!"

No response.

Jack yelled again, and still nothing happened.

The Guardians looked over at Eli, doubtfully.

"It looks like you were wrong." Bunny said, lowering his boomerang. Eli closed his eyes again, and focused. He could sense that Pitch was here.

"No I am not," Eli said, quietly. He listened to Pitch's thoughts and pinpointed his location. He opened his eyes and pulled the arrow back, then released and let the arrow fly.

It whizzed through the air, barely getting passed Jack, and struck its target.

A loud cry rang through the air, followed by a string of curses. The Nightmare King materialized in the center of the pond, in front of Jack. He was pale as a ghost, and dressed in shadows. A bright, glowing arrow stuck out of his shoulder. It spread a bright pattern of swirls traced across his chest and up his neck. All of the Guardians got into fighting stances.

"You seem to have found me, Jack." Pitch sneered. Jack grit his teeth and pointed his staff at Pitch.

"Why are you here?" Jack growled.

"You will know in time." Pitch responded, slyly. He moved towards Jack, but winced when he moved his shoulder. "I see you have allied yourself with the demon spawn."

Eli winced when Pitch called him that. _That's a new one,_ he thought to himself.

"You mean Eli?" Jack asked, swinging his staff out at the older spirit.

"Yes," Pitch said, trying to pull out the arrow in his arm. "This is his arrow, if I am not mistaken."

"Yeah, so what?" Jack asked, waiting for the spirit to attack. Pitch lunged forward but he disappeared as soon as he touched Jack, dissolving into black sand.

"You have allied yourself with the devil, and put yourselves on a sinking boat." Pitch's laughing voice rang through the forest, and echoed. All of the Guardians turned to Eli, who put his bow back around him. He looked up and saw their starring faces.

"Don't listen to him. I pulled a few pranks on him, and now apparently I am the devil." Eli said, shrugging. "So what now? Back to the Pole?" He asked, nonchalantly.

* * *

The teenager had finally made it to the North Pole. After making quite a few wrong turns the boy had been lost, but after asking directions from a reluctant spirit he had found his way. Eli controlled the gravity around him, and landed on the roof of North's Workshop. The old spirit had let him fly here alone. He glided up to the Globe Room through an open window, and balanced on the windowsill. He could hear the voices of the Guardians getting louder, and angrier. None of the Guardians had seen him yet, so he listened to the argument that they appeared to be having.

"That boy is nothing but trouble!" An Australian voice cried.

"He saved our lives Kangaroo!" Jack snapped.

"He is good boy at heart" A Russian voice agreed. "We should trust him."

"Maybe we shouldn't… even Pitch said not to trust him." The Tooth Fairy muttered.

"Since when do we listen to Pitch? Manny sent him!" Jack said, yelling at Tooth. "We should have a vote to see if we can allow him to help."

"I will never trust that boy not even if my life depends on it, and that is final! My vote is no." Bunny yelled.

Eli had heard enough and flew towards the assembling Guardians. He came to a stop and landed next to Jack.

"Eli! We were just talking about you." Tooth said quickly. She averted her eyes, because she wasn't sure how much of the argument he had heard. Eli bit his lip, and moved towards North.

"Sandy, Tooth, Jack and I are going to have a quick chat in the other room." North said, patting Eli on the shoulder. "Bunny will stay here with you."

"WHAT?" Eli and Bunnymund yelled simultaneously. North laughed and he and the rest of the Guardians disappeared, leaving Bunny and Eli behind.

"I guess your on Eli Duty" Eli said, glaring at the pooka.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Last I saw you it was the Blizzard of '68. You started a fight between me and Frostbite." Bunny said, accusingly.

"Miss me?" Eli asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Bunny responded, walking towards the smirking spirit.

The boy's eyes turned a deep shade of silver momentarily, but quickly turned back to gold. After the sudden change, Bunny's hands were itching with the urge to fight the boy. The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that the feeling was not all his. Sure he wanted to slap Eli, but then again so did everyone else. The spirit that stood in front of him lived to stir up trouble, and the main way he would do that would to be manipulating people's thoughts and feelings.

After being asleep for so long Eli could no longer tell when he was manipulating people. He scrunched up his face and subconsciously pushed thoughts into Bunny's brain. _That boy is evil. He is a threat, and all threats should be eliminated. Don't believe him. He is lying. Get mad.. Get mad… GET MAD!_

Eli shoved the thoughts into Bunny's head so forcefully, that the pooka doubled over. As Eli realized what he was doing he immediately stopped, and waited for the rabbit to recover. Bunnymund stood up and looked straight at Eli with a look of extreme hatred. _Whoops_ was allEli could think before he had to duck a punch thrown by Bunny.

"Didn't you notice that today was the lunar eclipse or are you too stupid?" Eli taunted, but then mentally slapped himself. He was here to help the Guardians, not fight with them.

"No, because it is not important!" Bunny said, scoffing. Eli turned towards the pooka with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"Awwwww Bun, I'm so offended!" Eli said, using the nickname that he knew Bunny hated. Bunny growled and glared at the spirit, and flattened his ears menacingly.

"I didn't know you were part dog." Eli said involuntarily. Somehow insults tumbled out of his mouth with ease even when he wished he could just shut up.

"That's because I'm not."

"Then stop growling…"

"What, did Manny just send you here to tell us that? Are you just a messenger? A poor spirit who isn't even trusted enough to fight?" Bunny asked, mocking Eli. Eli took a step back, his eyes stinging, _Why would Bunny say that?_ Eli asked himself as he barely managed to compose himself. _This is your doing Eli, not anyone else's. You deserve to be treated this way, don't you?_ A voice from deep inside him answered, but Eli pushed it down.

"I am a warrior not a messenger," Eli said, defensively.

"I doubt that" Bunny responded. That made Eli snap. He glared and controlled the gravity in the room. All the objects in the room began to float, including Bunny. He let them hit the ceiling, then brought them crashing down. Bunny landed with a loud crack, followed by a groan. The bunny got up and drew his boomerang.

"Oh, It is on." Bunny yelled, throwing the weapon. Eli ducked and pulled out his bow.

He notched an arrow and let it fly, aiming at Bunny. The pooka dodged, and caught his boomerang. The two went on like this, striking and dodging until they were out of breath. The two stood there panting, when the other Guardians suddenly reappeared

"We have decided-" Tooth began.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY WORKSHOP" North yelled.

"It was him." The two guilty spirits replied, pointing to each other.

**So YAYYYY NEW CHAPTERRRR! Please review if you like the story! BYEEEEE**


End file.
